One Blue Line
by blondebouncingferret
Summary: Fred, George and Ron find a Muggle pregnancy test in the bin... and Ginny's been ill for the past few days... any connection? One Shot fic.


**Title:** One Blue Line

**Author's name:** Blondebouncingferret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Hope you like this story; I got the idea from an episode of 'Grounded for Life' and expanded that. No one writes Harry/Ginny anymore so hopefully after reading this you feel inspired to write one yourself!

**One Blue Line**

"Ginny?" asked Ron carefully, knocking softly on the bathroom door. Ten minutes previously, Ginny had run into the bathroom upstairs to throw up and was letting no one in. Ron turned to Harry with a puzzled expression on his face. "Do you think she's alright?"

Harry nodded but his expression gave a different answer. "She'll be alright; it was probably something she ate."

"Mum's cooking never makes us ill though," Ron said. "Unless we eat too much, that is," he added as an afterthought.

"What's going on?"

Fred and George had opened the door to their bedroom, their heads sticking through the gap to see what was going on.

"Ginny's not well," Ron informed them, giving the bathroom door a fleeting look before returning his gaze to his brothers. Fred and George opened their door completely and once in the hallway, closed it.

"What's wrong with her?" George asked.

"We don't know," Harry said, biting down on his lip. "She's been ill for a few days now, I'm sure it'll pass."

Fred looked over Harry and Ron's shoulders as though he could see through the door. He walked up, rapped gently on the wooden door, and asked, "Ginny?"

"She's not answering," Ron said, stepping back as George moved up next to his carbon copy.

"She's probably a bit intimidated with us all standing out here," Harry suggested, placing his hands in his baggy jean pockets. "I'll stay if you want."

After dating for only five months Harry was already protective of Ginny and wanted to make sure she was all right.

"You're right," Ron said. "Come on, we'll get some Butterbeer from the kitchen."

Ron led his twin brothers down the stairs, leaving Harry to sit down against the wall outside the bathroom. Once the three Weasley brothers had reached the kitchen, Ron settled himself in one of the chairs around the table while Fred and George set to finding mugs for the Butterbeer.

"So did she tell you what was wrong?" Fred asked, standing on his toes to reach the mugs from the top shelf.

Ron shook his head, "No, I didn't even know she was ill until Harry told me. I saw them whispering and he said she wasn't feeling well."

"Why would she tell Harry and not us?" Fred asked, finding the mugs and setting five down on the cabinet.

"I'm not sure," Ron said puzzled. "I guess because we were all playing Quidditch and they were in the house alone."

Fred laughed shortly, "Hey! Maybe she's pregnant." Ron laughed and then paused, sharing a look with the other two. A wave of fear and concern spread over the boys as they all looked towards the stairs.__

"Nah, she can't be," Ron said, waving his hand in front of him. "She's a virgin… right?" Ron bit down on his lip and looked at Fred for an answer.

Fred looked blank for a minute before replying, "Oh yeah of course, what do you think George?" He didn't find out what George thought as his brother was standing in front the rubbish bin, not moving but looking down into his hand. "George? What are you looking at?"

George turned around, his face white and in his hand a Muggle-looking cardboard box. Confused, Ron and Fred both moved towards George and Fred took the box from his twin's hand to read the label.

"_Clear Blue Pregnancy Test_," Fred read, his voice croaking on the last syllable.

"P – Pregnancy test…" Ron said, swallowing a lump he didn't remember forming in his throat. "Why – Why would there be a Muggle Pregnancy Test in the bin?"

Both Fred and George looked at Ron as though he was stupid.

"Oh I dunno, Ron," Fred said sarcastically. "Maybe Ginny just likes to piss on Muggle things!"

Ron raised his eyebrows in disgust and hid a blush. "Well… uh – how do we know it's hers?"

"Ron, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards!" George said exasperated. "For one thing she's upstairs right now, puking and you said it yourself, and she hasn't been well for a few days."

"Well yes but, Harry would have -"

It was as if someone had cast Lumos in their heads. Harry and Ginny had been spending time together alone in the house while they had been playing Quidditch or Ron had been talking to Hermione via the Fireplace. Ginny had a mystery illness and Harry looked uncomfortable with it upstairs.

"Harry," the three Weasleys said in union, each of their faces burning red with anger. How could Harry have done this to their baby sister? She was only sixteen for Merlin's sake! The brothers raced out of the kitchen, blood pumping through their veins.

Suddenly George stopped which caused Fred and Ron to fall over each other behind him.

"Oy," Fred said, rubbing his head that had collided with Ron's leg. "Why did you stop?"

George turned around, the colour of his face returning to normal. "We can't just go beat Harry up, we haven't got enough proof."

"I think a baby in nine months is proof enough!" Ron said heatedly, making a move to stand up.

"Yes but still, how about we go up there calmly and confront him about it? If she is – _you know,_ then we can hurt him," George said, unable to say the word 'pregnant' as though saying it would jinx the situation.

"He does have a point, I don't think Ginny would thank us for hurting Harry – especially if she is… _you know_," Fred said, nodding once. "I remember when mum was pregnant with her, me and George pushed you down the stairs, Ron, and because of her horm- because she was pregnant she got mad at us for some odd reason." Fred shrugged and Ron looked at him with a frown before shaking it off.

"Ok, so let's go talk to him," Ron said, taking a deep breath and escalating the stairs at a slow pace. "I still don't like this." Once the brothers were near the top, they stopped as they heard Harry and then Ginny's voices.

"Harry, I told you, I don't want to see them, they won't understand," Ginny said.

"I still feel bad, I pressured you into it," Harry said.

"Oh Harry, you didn't. I wanted to, I should have known this would happen," Ginny said, her voice full of culpability. "And I -"

Ginny was either making gagging noises to express what she was to Harry or she had gone to throw up again. When the door to the bathroom shut with a loud bang, the three Weasley brothers knew it was the second one.

They took this as a cue and continued up the landing until they saw Harry facing the bathroom door, sighing heavily.

"Oy, Potter," Fred said, standing over Harry's head by a few inches.

"Hey guys, she isn't feeling much better," Harry said, ignoring Fred's tone of voice.

"No thanks to you," George cut in, standing next to his brother. Ron stayed behind them, pale and silent.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, frowning his brow in confusion.

"We know what you did," Fred said, lowing his head to meet Harry's eyes that after a moment widened.

"_Oh_," Harry said. He licked his lips and added, "We were hoping to keep it quiet."

"How long did you think it would keep quiet?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure, until it went away?" Harry suggested, feeling rather confused.

"_Went away_?" George cut in. "Something like this doesn't just 'go away'."

"How could you do this, Harry?" Fred asked, playing the 'good cop' to George's 'bad cop'.

"We didn't mean too," Harry said sincerely. "Everyone else was doing it and we though we would too."

"If everyone jumped off a bridge would you?" Fred asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but closed it. What was bothering Fred and George? And why was Ron so quiet? "I don't know why you guys are getting so worked up over this, it was hardly anything big. In, out, and we were done."

Suddenly something hard collided with the side of Harry's face and he found himself on the hallway floor. Blood was trickling down the side of his face where Ron's fist had smashed into him. The door to the bathroom opened roughly, which meant that Ginny had heard Harry yelp with pain and fall backwards against the wall.

Ron was standing over Harry, breathing heavily and shaking his hand. Harry was bleeding and sitting against the wall while Fred and George both had an interesting mix of white, green and scarlet coloured faces.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked frantically, rushing over to Harry's side to help him sit up. "Why the hell did you hit him?!"

Ron looked as though she had slapped him. "_Why_? WHY?! I'll tell you why!" Ron grabbed the empty pregnancy box from Fred's hand and shoved the container into Ginny's. She looked at it, her mouth opening slightly before looking back up to her brothers.

"This isn't mine," Ginny said simply.

Ron snatched it back and said, "Oh yeah? Then do you care to explain why you have morning sickness?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and pink tinges appeared in her cheeks. "It's not morning sickness. Its food poisoning," she said, helping Harry up, who was holding a tissue to his head to stop the bleeding.

"Food poisoning? Come on Ginny, we aren't that stupid," Fred cut in.

"You sure about that?" Ginny argued. She sighed exasperatedly and said, "Me and Harry – the other day didn't go to Diagon Alley like we said we were, we went to Knockturn Alley."

"You what?!" Ron asked, looking ready to hit Harry again. "Why in the name of Merlin did you go there?"

"We didn't plan to," Harry said, speaking for the first time since Ron's attack on the side of his face, which was turning purple. "We bumped into Mundungus Fletcher and he took us to the Joining Wands pub."

"I ate some dodgy chicken," Ginny confessed. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten it, but I was hungry and I got sick, okay?"

Ron's mood changed faster than Malfoy transforming into a ferret in their fourth year. Ron was grinning widely and said, "That's great! Oh yes!" He grabbed Ginny by her arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. When he let go, he wiped her head and frowned. "I'm going to be mad at you for going to Knockturn Alley in about an hour but right now I'm just too relieved!"

"Uh, Ron," Harry said, looking a bit uncomfortable. "As the kit wasn't Ginny's... do you know where your mum is?"

The grin vanished from Ron's face at this question and all four Weasleys paled.

"She couldn't be…" Fred said, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Not again," George added.

The group of five was silent for several minutes until they heard a voice from downstairs call them. It was Mrs. Weasley. They ran down to the kitchen faster than Harry's Firebolt and when they reached the door frame, they all stood still, watching Mrs Weasley remove her cloak and toss it nonchalantly over one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Hello you five, how has your day been?" Mrs. Weasley asked. When she noticed their expressions, she frowned and asked, "Go on, what's happened?"

Not one of them was brave enough to confront their mother so Harry decided to speak up. He took the box from Ron's hand and walked over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Uh – We found this," Harry said, clearing his throat and avoiding Mrs. Weasley's kind eyes.

She let out a gasp and then her expression and tone of voice both softened. "I'm not pregnant."

The four Weasley children who had bowed their heads to avoid eye contact as well all looked up.

"What?" Ron asked. "But the test…"

"The test was inconclusive, you know how your father is about trying Muggle things," Mrs Weasley heaved a sigh and added, "I went to St. Mungo's and I'm not pregnant."

The awkward air was lifted and every let out a breath of relief.

"Now, I'm going to get dinner started, so I'll call you all when it's ready, okay?" Mrs. Weasley said, taking her apron from its hook on the wall and tying it around her waist.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins left the kitchen happy. Deciding that a sit out in the sun would do them all good, they made their way towards the front door.

"I am so relieved," Ron said, settling down on the grass. "I was so sure that it was you that was pregnant, Ginny."

"Ron, you should know me better than that," Ginny said, lying against Harry whose arms found their way around her waist.

"Yeah Ron, you should know that Ginny believes in waiting for sex 'till after marriage," Fred said, resting his arms on the top of his left knee, his other leg stretched out in front of him.

Ginny and Harry looked awkwardly between each other, both faces turning crimson. "Oh yes, of course," Ginny said, thanking Merlin that her brothers were idiots.

**Fin.**


End file.
